Matrix printers for printing on a paper strip taken off from a reel are customarily equipped with a cutting device which, after the respective text has been printed upon the strip, cuts off the thus-imprinted piece of paper from the paper web strip withdrawn from the reel.
In commercial matrix printers of this type, a separate electrical drive mechanism is provided for the cutting device, this drive mechanism constituting an appreciable portion of the volume and weight of the matrix printer.
The object of the present invention is to reduce the weight and volume of a matrix printer equipped with a cutting device.